We like to FOK on TOP
=Article I: Sovereignty.= I.1 In the signing of this pact, it must be clear that both signatories will remain sovereign, as will the members in each alliance. =Article II: Mutual Defence Pact (MDP).= II.1 In the signing of this pact, both sides agree to defend and aid one another in times of war when requested by the other signatory alliance. Should either of the signatory alliances be attacked by another power, the other is required to come to its assistance with its full strength and resources. II.2 Both parties recognize that Planet Bob is an ever-changing and chaotic place. Therefore, in addition to the provisions of Article II, the following conditions will require reciprocal defense when one signatory has been the victim of: 1. Espionage 2. Significant and credible threats to alliance security 3. Separatist movements II.3 To request assistance in a time of war, the alliance which is in need must first send a request to the other signatory alliance. That alliance then has 48 hours, or two days, to fully prepare for the shift from peace to war for maximum war efficiency. The options of termination outlined in Article VII are still available even after assistance is requested and granted. Defense obligations shall not be triggered if one of the signatories spied on another alliance alliance or clearly severely provoked another alliance; Article II of this treaty will be considered inapplicable in those situations. II.4 If either signatory initiates hostilities with another alliance or become defensively engaged as a result of other offensive military action, the other signatory has the option, but not the obligation, to come to the former's aid by any means the latter deems fit. =Article III: The Orange Senate.= III.1 The FOK governing body is expected to resort to all reasonable methods of pressure upon it's subjects to ensure them voting for the TOP candidate. III.2 TOP's senator will act on FOK's behalf when possible. This specifically includes honouring FOK's sanctioning requests when reasonable. =Article IV: Foreign policy= IV.1 Both signatories agree to notify each other 72 hours before making significant changes in foreign policy. These are mandatory: a. The signing/cancellation of treaties with a military binding component. b. the establishment of (a) protectorate(s). Any other shift in policy may be disclosed in advance at the signatory's discretion. IV.2 Both signatories agree to notify each other of any possible declaration of war as soon as possible. IV.3 The sharing of information disclosed under this article, or any other sensitive information, without consent from the other signatory, is considered to be a form of espionage and will be dealt with in such way. IV.4 If one signatory does not comply with Article IV.1 or IV.2 the other signatory can declare Article II inapplicable to the situation resulting from said incompliance. =Article V: Centralizing Trade.= V.1 Both signatories agree to centralize their trade. This includes, but is not limited to technology deals, donation deals and resource trade agreements. A section of the TOP forum accessible to both FOK and TOP, will be created to facilitate trade. Members from both signatories will attempt to establish new trade relationships with members of the other signatory before attempting to find a third party to trade with. V.2 If a member of one signatory, after closing a deal with a member of the other on the common forum refuses to pay or is incapable of paying, said signatory will guarantee to the offended member the amount agreed on the common forum. =Article VI: Aid, advise and cooperation= VI.1 Both signatories agrees to share ideas, advise and help if requested by the other. Areas covered by this article include but is not limited to: Technical information about the game, internal organization, war-time organization and diplomacy. VI.2 One signatory, may in time of need request financial aid from the other, the latter is however by no means required to grant such assistance, and it is up to the provider to decide if it is to be in the form of a loan or a gift. VI.3 The signatories agree to try and co-operate on establishing and supporting financial programs, either joint or individually where applicable. =Article VII: Duration.= VII.1 If this treaty is to be broken, both signatory alliances must agree to, but are not limited to, the following. First, the offended alliance must notify the offending alliance of their intentions to break the pact at least 72 hours in advance in order for said alliance time to prepare for the change. Second, both alliances agree to a 7 day period of mandatory non-aggression, in which neither side may declare war upon each other. VII.2 The treaty may be amended by mutual consent from both signatories at any time =Article VIII: Congratulations.= VIII.1 If you have gotten this far without falling asleep, both signatories congratulate you. VIII.2 Thank you, come again. =Signatures= On 28 August, 2007, Signed for FOK: :ShawnNL of Sheneneh, President and Secretary of Economic Affairs, :Appelvla of Vlatherlands, Vice-President and Secretary of Home Affairs, :Timmehhh of Pilsmania, Secretary of Defense, :Doublehelix of Tamazgha, Secretary of Integration, :Sitethief of Vylixan, Secretary of Foreign Affairs Signed for TOP: :Gustav II Adolf, Grand Master. :Crymson, Grand Hospitaller. :Jan Doedel, Grand Chancellor Alliance Idiot. =Re-signatures= On 8 February, 2008, Re-Signed for FOK: :President: ikMark :Vice-President/Secretary of Foreign Affairs: AvengerNL :Secretary of Defense: Jan Doedel :Secretary of Economic Affairs: MrCyber :Secretary of Home Affairs: Divi Filius :Secretary of Integration and Education: Mwanatabu Re-Signed for TOP: :Crymson, Grandmaster :Feanor, Grand Hospitaller :Saber, Grand Chancellor Category:Treaties Category:The Order of the Paradox